Halves of a Heart
by Ghostly Fades
Summary: What do you do when an Ex suddenly shows up wanting you back but you're already taken? Well, chaos unleashes in your brain as everything suddenly becomes too much. Ask Violet, she knows what it's like. :: MySims is owned by EA::
1. The Difference Is Clear

_**Halves of a Heart**_

* * *

_**1\. The Difference Is Clear**_

Violet wouldn't think about any other man other than the one she was dating. She was loyal to whoever she was with and didn't dare to think about cheating on them, but there's a line between the relationship continuing and it ending. The line came into view when she was dating Lord Daniel and she couldn't do much more of it when she realized how much he was trying to change her into liking cute things. Violet nearly gagged when she realized it. Poppy didn't understand why she was suddenly becoming so angry with Daniel. Violet just said not to worry about it, and everything would be fine in the end. Their mother gave her a worried look but didn't question it, hoping everything would be fine in the end like Violet said.

She texted Daniel, saying she wanted to meet up at the park, and Daniel sent a text saying he was happy to meet up with her. She could tell there was something up but she wouldn't even dare to allow him to speak what was on her mind. Daniel was there first, sitting in his usual outfit, and Violet took a deep breath before walking towards him, calling out his name, but she wasn't happy like he was. He stopped when he saw her face and gulped nervously. It was the first time since he asked her out that he looked nervous. Violet didn't allow him to kiss her like usual and hug her. Daniel gulped and sat down on the bench while she stood up.

"It's over. I can't go on dating you like this anymore. Not while you're trying to change me into Poppy! Trying to make me like cute things, no longer liking scary things. Why did I think it could work? Not even three months or so into dating, you're trying to change me into something… I'm not. It's over Daniel. You can't change my mind," Violet explained coldly, turning away from her boyfriend.

Daniel stood up sharply and placed his hand on her shoulder. His voice sounded desperate to keep them together. "Violet! I'm not trying to change you, babe! I wouldn't dream of it. Yes, it would be nice for you to try to like cute things, but it's what makes me love you! You have control on your life. You don't allow anyone to tell you what to do."

"Yet you still try to change me," Violet growled. "We're done, Daniel. Find someone else to change, will you? Because it won't be me. I'm done being tricked by you."

"Violet," Daniel whispered as Violet walked away from him. "I love you."

A few months had passed since Violet had broken up with Daniel and she couldn't feel more alive. In those months she had met her newest boyfriend, Ghostly Alder. He wasn't like Daniel at all. He actually didn't try to change her and tried many different things to see if he would like them. Horror movies were still a bit of a task to make him feel safe. Violet couldn't help but chuckle whenever he went pale at the horror movies but then commented how he wouldn't be sleeping very well, but somehow managed to find himself enjoying the movies a while later. Ghostly and Daniel were two different people and she could say it was a relief that they weren't alike because she didn't think she could handle another Daniel.

Ghostly hadn't been up to anything Daniel might've been like changing her. He said he found her likes to be his favorites. He'd made sure to text her in the mornings to say hello and before they went to bed at night. He'd send her the stupidest of things which always made her laugh. Whenever he'd go somewhere with Ol' Gabby to pick up some more things for the Junkyard, he'd send her pictures of him working hard. Almost flirting with her and she would roll her eyes before sending a picture of wherever she was back. He even sent her a picture of a new outfit Nicole had made for him.

The outfit fit him for sure. A tank top with a button down overshirt with some jeans with a chain. His blue hair had been recently redyed by Shirley. He even got a tattoo from Justice. The tattoo made her heart beat faster when he sent her a picture of it. It was a simple skull but inside of it was her name. He said he didn't get a heart because he knew she wasn't that much into romance and settled for a skull instead for her. The tattoo was on his right arm.

Lately they had been doing great and Ghostly always managed to surprise her. The tattoo, the new look, the stupid flirty texts, it was totally different from what Daniel had done for her. Daniel never really put much thought into what she might like, and focused more so on himself. The first few weeks of their relationship Daniel had focused on her before he became relaxed and focused on himself more. But with her and Ghostly, they focused on each other. They did things with each other they could firmly agree on and it was great.

"What about this movie?" Ghostly asked as he handed the movie to her. He placed his hands into the pockets of his jeans. "I, uh, have no problem finding a new movie if you have no interest in this one."

"No, this is fine," Violet smiled. "It should be a nice change of pace for once. I made you watch a fair share of horror anyways."

"Hey, to be fair, I'm a lot better at horror now," Ghostly beamed. "I can firmly say I really love you. Do you how many times I had to skip out on hang outs in BearTown with Dallas because I was terrible with horror? He loves 'em, and I didn't like them. Now, I do."

"Uh huh," Violet chuckled, kissing his cheek. "I feel honored."

Ghostly chuckled, giving her a hug. "You should be. I haven't told any other woman in my life I loved her like a partner. Family love doesn't count at all."

"Makes me feel more loved by an Alder man," Violet laughed kissing him before moving to pay for the movie. "What a weird family you have."

Ghostly faked his hurt and leaned against the counter. "You do too," He teased back. "But, hey, weird is okay. It's good. Can't always blend in, standing out is good too. Great actually."

"Only an Alder like yourself would say such a thing," Violet laughed as she swiped her card. "Can't believe I'm dating you."

"Either can I. I'm lucky."

The movie was great. Not too cheesy and not too scary. It was firm in the middle and both liked it, but they agreed the romance could be dulled a little more. Ghostly had nearly fallen asleep due to working later than usual these days, and Violet didn't mind as he gave a mumbled 'sorry' before falling asleep on her lap. She just watched the rest of the movie and played with his hair. It was a tad wet still from his shower he had earlier to wake himself up more, but ended up making himself much more sleepy. She didn't mind though. He was cute when she was sleeping. Always looking so peaceful and in his own little world where nothing really mattered but whatever he was dreaming about.

A couple of days later and he was okay. He stopped working so late when Gino and Ol' Gabby finally said they were out of a hole with their business, and Ghostly could finally rest without worry. He wouldn't take days off because he wanted to make sure he could live on the money he was making and he worked harder than usual at the Junkyard. One time, they went to the beach with their friends, and Ray pointed out how he could see muscle forming. It gave Ghostly more a strong figure, and Raven just chuckled when the Alder flushed up and rubbed his neck before mumbling how he had to carry heavy things, and it gave him more muscle. Even Ol' Gabby pointed it out one hot day. Both men didn't bother with shirts as they would just sweat and ruin them.

Ray just snickered as he threw a can of pop to his buddy and opened up his own. "Whatever, you look buff," He commented as he drank his drink. "Suits you. You should keep up the work, and maybe you'll be able to be really buff looking. Whatcha think, Violet? Look good for him?" He gave a wink.

"Ray," Raven warned. "Knock it off." He could tell she was trying to keep her own laughter come escaping. She gave Ghostly a look and smiled. "But, it does suit you. A lot."

"I'm still here," Ray mumbled with a glare.

"And don't hit on him," Violet added.

Raven laughed and put her hands while Ghostly was flushed up more than ever by this point. "I wasn't. You know I love Ray. He's the only one for me anyways."

"Yeah, and Violet's mine," Ghostly replied. "I'm not into anyone but her." Violet gave him a smirk and shook her head to which he laughed and kissed her cheek. "Just telling the truth."

"I know," Violet shrugged. "So is Raven. It is a good look for you."

"Maybe I'll start going to the gym to keep the muscles then," Ghostly laughed.

Ray's jaw dropped at what he said. "You mean you haven't gone to the gym? How?! You have a good figure." He stopped to realize what he had said and groaned heavily. "I'm sounding like Nicole now. I've been around her too much."

"You've been around Miss Nicole?" Violet asked, confused. "Since when have you been around her?"

"Cousin's wedding," Ray explained. "Says I'm the best man, and well, Nicole's been on my ass since then. I have to be there to help his bride out, and well, I have no idea what they're talking about most of the time, I did pick up something about what Nicole had been saying."

"I've never met a best man doing that," Ghostly admitted.

"Yeah, well, she won't let him see anything she's doing for the wedding and vice versa," Ray explained more. "She asked me to help her out with her dress, and I can't say no! I like her. She's going to be part of the family and I can't say no to my cousin-in-law."

"What a good man."

"Shut up."

The group laughed at Ray's words but knew deep down this was honorable of him. He wasn't going to allow his cousin's bride to have anything stupid, as much as he wanted. It was another thing about her friends now than she had with Daniel. They could all have fun and joke about whatever, but Daniel's friends turned hers just simply wanted to talk about cute things and romance movies. It was hard to talk to any of them. Ghostly, however, didn't even speak a word about cute things. In fact, he rarely did. Only with Poppy did he mention cute things.

The difference between Ghostly and Daniel was clear as day, and she didn't know how she thought she could date someone who was into cute things, and tried to make her like them as well. She, well, it was like she was stuck in an endless circle of misery with Daniel and she didn't know how much more she could take. When she an opening to escape, she took it. Thankfully, with Ghostly, she could be herself more and he loved her for it. He always did say she didn't have to change as she was perfect enough for him. He said with her, he gotten to do a lot more things that always scared him. Like getting a tattoo. Or watching horror movies. It was all thanks to her he was able to do those things now and he loved her for it.

At least he didn't want her to change.


	2. The Ex Is Back

_**2\. The Ex Is Back**_

Daniel had been crushed when Violet broke up with him. So much, he left back for home. Originally, he wanted to head back with Violet to show her around and to happily say this is where they would be when they married, but now, he saw that wasn't happening. He had thought they were going strong, but he thought wrong. His friends laughed and said he was insane for dating a goth, Spencer even said he wasn't going to ever find happiness with her when he sent a letter back home saying he was in a relationship with Violet. He saw now, they were all right. But that didn't stop him from wanting her back at all.

He tried dating others, but always found himself thinking about Violet and sighed heavily when he broke it off. His mother couldn't believe it, and shook her head before stomping away to complain to Spencer, her loyal guard, and Daniel could safely say he was the worst son for breaking up with every girl while thinking about Violet. He knew what he wanted. He wanted her back. He wanted her so badly that he'd do anything for her. Even kill a man if he had too.

So, he told his mother he was going back to Maine, and wasn't coming back until he had his girlfriend back. Duchess Beverly chuckled before hugging him and told him to make haste as she wasn't going to be waiting for a fighter forever and Daniel smiled before heading to the nearest plane to get Violet back. The ride would be long, but he didn't care. He pulled out his phone and saw Violet's name in his contacts, she had blocked him through texts, email, and even calls. She wasn't going to speak with him in anyway he tried, but in person she would have to do so.

By the time he got the Simport, he walked around trying to locate his girlfriend. He walked by Poppy's flower shop, who was out with her friend, and their mother didn't seem to notice him looking for her eldest daughter. When she looked up, Daniel wasn't near the shop at all, she shrugged and went back to tending to the shop. The sun was hot, but Daniel would handle it. He always managed to handle heat because he wouldn't dare out of his gentleman ways. His mother would have his head if he did.

When Daniel finally found Violet, his jaw dropped when he saw her with Ray, Raven, and… some other guy. He knew Ray and Raven from what Violet said about them and how they were close friends, but the guy with the blue hair? No. He didn't know him, and Daniel felt a wave of jealousy and anger flow through him. He knew Ray and Raven were dating, but what of the guy? Was he in a relationship too? He got his answer when the guy kissed Violet and she happily kissed back.

Yes, he could admit the guy had a muscle tone, he was tall too. Daniel gulped when he saw the tattoo of the skull, and he could easily make out Violet's name within the skull. Brown eyes… Violet seemed to get lost in those. He whined. Violet never got lost in his green eyes. Daniel shifted uncomfortably before walking off towards a coffee shop near the beach, hoping they would be walking into it later to grab some coffee before they headed home. That why he could speak with Violet.

What he didn't see was Raven looking at him with wide eyes as he turned away. Raven gulped nervously, if Violet ever found out about Daniel's return, she'd surely stop and think about it before shutting down with silence. She could possibly rethink everything she had ever done since the break up with Daniel.

"Raven?" Ray asked, as he came back from the water. "What's wrong, honey? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Nothing," Raven shook her head, placing a hand on her forehead. "I just thought I saw something is all. Nothing to worry about."

"If you say so," Ray mumbled. "Yo! Ghost, come in the water with me! It's cool enough to wash away the heat of the sun."

Ghostly chuckled as he went for the water and looked at his friend. "You look tanned." He chuckled, pointing at Ray's skin. It had a dark tone to it. "You're actually getting sun, Ray."

"Oh, hahaha," Ray replied, rolling her eyes.

Violet stared at Raven while the boys placed in the water, and rose an eyebrow when she kept her gaze firmly on the road. Violet tried to ignore how Raven looked off, but she couldn't help but notice it. She sipped her drink before groaned heavily and calling her best friend out on it.

"Spill," Violet demanded. "What's wrong with you, Raven?"

"I thought I saw someone," Raven admitted but wouldn't say who. Violet's eyes widened knowing that. "Someone… from my past is all. Nothing to worry about. I'll be fine."

"If you say so…"

Raven grinned weakly as she tried to calm herself down. She always hated Daniel because he tried to change her best friend and she couldn't have that at all. She might've been the one to tell Violet to dump him once she found herself being changed by him. Raven gave all her support to Violet and her friend nodded before standing up and told Daniel to meet her at the park for the final time of their relationship and now, he was back in Simport. No doubt looking for Violet to rekindle their relationship. But… how would Ghostly react to this? He wouldn't dare to lose her. Violet loved him too much to break up with him to go back with Daniel, and Ghostly loved her too much to even think about losing her. But he would let her go if she wanted to end things.

Just how would Violet react to Daniel's return? She would surely freak out before calming herself down, and would mumble about how she'd wouldn't ever talk with the man again and would probably distance herself.

When the boys came back out of the water, they were drenched. Ghostly only laughed at Ray's joke before sitting down on his towel as he ran a hand through his wet hair to get it out of his face and flushed a bit when Violet kissed his cheek.

"Vi," Ghostly mumbled as he hid his face in his hands. "Really?"

"What?" Violet chuckled. "You look handsome."

Ghostly snickered. "While I'm wet? Damn. Good to know what you like." Violet lightly punched his shoulder.

"Shut up," She laughed. "You're lucky I stayed with you this long."

Ray rolled his eyes at the couple before picking up a beer. He hadn't done since he had left Goth Boy's group. "Changing the topic, didja hear Winter's coming back?" Violet and Raven's jaw dropped while Ghostly rose an eyebrow. "Right, you have no idea who she is. Winter Takara was the leader of the Goths before Goth Boy. She up and left without a single word. Goth Boy had a crush on her."

"If she's coming back, does that mean he'll leave Yuki?" Ghostly asked. Ray shrugged innocently.

"Dunno. Probably. Winter is pretty hot now," Ray explained ignoring Raven's glare. Violet huffed and rolled her eyes. "She kept in touch with me, she said she couldn't say a word because her dad demanded that they leave the moment the divorce happened. She's going back. She sent me a picture of her hair she dyed into a pale blond, and it looks good."

"What she like now?" asked Violet.

"Same," Ray shrugged. "Though she's more in smoking than she was before. She knows Dallas, She mainly wears tomboy clothing but she'll wear skirts and whatnot. Only makeup she wears is eyeliner. And maybe eyeshadow."

Raven nodded wordlessly. "I haven't seen Winter since we were kids… I doubt Goth Boy will ever let her back in the group."

"She's not a goth anymore," Ray sighed heavily. "She's… well, she's more into music now. She's met this one guy, Owen. He looks like Luke Issac, but his hair is pulled back into a ponytail. His eyes are emerald green. Owen mainly wears… short sleeved hoodies, tank tops, and jeans. He does, however, have a motorbike."

"He sounds like a rebel," Raven muttered. "A bit like Crystal Montell."

"He's a musician," Ray nodded. "He got Winter into music. Oh, and he's got tattoos."

Ghostly's jaw dropped. "He sounds… uh…"

"A perfect match for her," Violet finished. "She always did look for the rebellions kind. I always saw her checking out the bad boys in school before she left. Goth Boy never noticed and managed to stay away from the jealousy until she left us forever. His anger started to become… more…"

"Totally," Raven agreed.

Ghostly shifted where he sat, biting his thumb. "But if she's coming back, and he finds she's not a goth, doesn't that mean he'll crack even more? She won't be the one he remembers."

"He might crack, who knows? This is Goth Boy, after all. You can never tell with him anymore. It's amazing how Yuki puts up with him."

Ray took a swing of his beer. "She also drinks."

"Shit… she's really changed," Violet whispered. "I can't even tell who was the real Winter Takara anymore. What does she do for a job?"

"Hmm… I think she said something about being…" Ray rubbed his chin for a moment before snapping his fingers. "Ah! Know I remember! She works on motorbikes. She does designs on them. She also works on trucks and cars too. I think she said something about working with her uncle in his shop, it's near… uh… Well, I actually have no idea where it's at."

Ghostly frowned. "I only know the auto-shop where Chaz works at. I didn't know there was another one."

"Yup. It's an old one," Ray sighed. "I think it's called, King's Machine."

Ghostly nodded slowly before looking at the sky. Violet was deep in thought of Winter Takara, and Raven was trying to keep herself even more calm knowing that both Daniel and Winter were suddenly back into their lives. She was worried for Violet and Winter, as both boys from their pasts wouldn't be… either happy to see them or would just plainly want them back into their lives. Maybe Goth Boy would want Winter to date him? She knew Daniel was back for Violet's heart.

She just sighed and shook her head. She hoped everything would be alright for her friends when the time came they would be faced with their past mistakes. Winter could handle herself, that was a fact, but… Violet? She didn't know.


	3. The Meeting That Shouldn't Have Happened

_**3\. A Meeting That Shouldn't Have Happened**_

Violet hadn't been up to anything that might've been remotely busy. All she knew was she had freetime and offered to take Poppy out to the coffee shop to spend time with her little sister while Ghostly was out working with Patrick. Poppy had been more happy than ever to finally get away from her work and left with her mother in charge of the shop.

However, when she sat down with Poppy, having gotten their drinks, Poppy's jaw dropped and she shifted nervously, making her older sister confused and ask what was wrong. Instead of answering with words, Poppy simply pointed and bite her lip as Violet wiped her head around and made a noise. Lord Daniel was in line, waiting to order up his drink, and Violet's stomach turned.

"We're leaving," Violet commented. "We're going somewhere else."

"You knew you would have to face him one day," Poppy whispered. "Why not make it now? Get it over with."

"Not yet," Violet shook her head. "Not ever. I made it clear to him I didn't want to see his fucking face… Do not tell mom I swore in front of you."

"I know. I won't."

Daniel frowned at the sudden familiar tone before gazing at the Nightshades, and he wore a smile. He waved before stepping out of line. His drink could wait and he placed his hands into his pockets before kicking the ground as he couldn't really look into Violet's eyes but forced himself to do so anyways.

"Hey, Violet," Daniel greeted. "How… how are you?"

"Fine," Violet coldly replied. "What do you want, Daniel?"

"Easy!" Daniel said, putting up his hands. "I'm not here to fight with you. I just wanted to say hello after all this time. Hi, Poppy." The younger girl waved, not saying anything as she was sipping her drink.

Violet scoffed and folded her arms. "Bullshit," she stole a look and Poppy, silenting saying to keep quiet and her sister nodded in agreement. "You're here for anything but that. Now, tell me what the hell you want, jackass."

"Fine," Daniel sighed heavily, forgetting the act. "I wanted to know if you would be interested in dinner. I'd like to catch up with you after all these months."

"You can forget it," Violet growled. "I'm not falling for your tricks."

"It's not a trick! I really want to catch up with you, Violet. That's all I ask of you this once. I'll leave you alone. Just this one dinner."

"Shove it up your ass," Violet hissed, before standing up and grabbing Poppy's hand, who quickly took her cup in hand before walking out with her sister.

Daniel just sighed heavily as he kicked the ground before walking out to see them further away from him. He knew it. She would act like this, and he didn't get the chance to ask who the guy was. He wouldn't ever know. But his mother was hoping he'd get her back. He was horrible without her. Beverly knew it, and he just wanted her back before anything ever happened between her and that guy that made her untouchable.

He thought it wouldn't be long now until it happened that was for sure.

"Slow down, Violet!" Poppy whined as Violet's grip became a bit too tight. "You're starting to hurt me, you know." Violet was quick to let go when she heard that and Poppy sighed as she looked at her. "That could've gone better."

"Geez, you think?" Violet mumbled. "He's such a dick, I can't understand why he doesn't see I'm not falling for tricks again."

"I think he misses you," Poppy replied.

Violet rolled her eyes. "Yeah, in the dating way and wants me back. I'm not dating him again. He tried to change me."

"I guess he did…"

"There's no guessing, Poppy! I can clearly remember realizing how he was trying to change me. The romantic movies, the cute things he gave me, and how he would convince me to give up the horror for him. Even Raven could see it, Ray too. Oh, and let's not forget how he drove me away from my best friend."

Poppy winced and nodded slowly. "Oh… I remember how mad you were when you realized it. Mom couldn't believe how upset you had gotten. We both winced when you slammed the door to break up with him, and then came back all relaxed and apologized for slamming the door."

"I wasn't thinking," Violet stuttered, rubbing her neck. "I'm lucky mom didn't ground me right there and then."

"You apologized, and then told us about what happened the next day before mom could ground you," Poppy replied with a shrug. "She wouldn't have grounded you for that."

"Just… never date, Poppy."

Poppy rose an eyebrow. "Why? What's so bad about dating anyways?"

"It sucks sometimes, more so when you got the wrong guy," Violet explained.

"Does it suck with Ghostly?" Poppy asked, shyly.

Violet stopped and shook her head. "No, but… when we fought it was. It was mainly the awkwardness, but we always made up anyways." She took a deep breath in an attempt to calm herself down. "But, Daniel and Ghostly are so different from each other. They're like night and day when compared."

"You compared them?" Poppy asked, surprised.

"It's hard not too," Violet mumbled, "You would've done it if you were coming from a bad relationship and suddenly were asked out by another guy whom you knew for about three weeks but couldn't help but go for it, knowing you liked him too."

"How different were they?"

Violet sighed as they walked down to the park by Gino's pizza place. "Daniel tried to change me, thought about himself, pulled me away from his friends and tried to make me hang out with his friends. I couldn't even understand them when they started speaking about cute things and couldn't even speak with them." Poppy looked disgusted to know that. "Ghostly, however, didn't try to do any of that. He let me introduce my own friends and became close with Ray. He put up with Goth Boy's shit because he knew he could do it, and he was already working at the Junkyard as well. He tried things he usually didn't do for me, he got through his little dislike for horror and shit, and he's better with them now. He didn't change me, but he allowed himself to be changed for me. He knew it'd be hard to be in a relationship if we liked different things, so he was willing to try things. I was too. We both ended up liking things we both liked differently."

"Are you going to tell Ghostly about Daniel coming back?" Poppy asked.

"I… have no idea," Violet answered quickly. "I have no means of ending it with him. He's… everything Daniel isn't and I don't want to lose it. Lose him."

Poppy beamed. "Ruby always did say how Alder men hate to share," she laughed when she remembered the woman's words one night during dinner. Both she and her mother laughed while Ghostly flushed and Violet looked away in embarrassment. Violet flushed at the mere memory. "She said she remembered how Sir Alder always did get protective whenever a man hit on her, even if it was a drunk or not. The only guys he trusted where her brothers, father, and their friends. Other than that, he didn't like others around her alone."

"Are you saying Ghostly is the same as his grandpa?"

"Well, he is an Alder," Poppy said.

"Just… never date."

Poppy grinned awkwardly and rubbed her arm. "Can I have crushes?"

"... who is it?" Violet asked after a moment of silence. "Who do you like?"

"Billy," Poppy explained. "Billy Baies."

Violet smiled lightly and shook her head, patting her sister's shoulder. "Well, just be careful, okay? Make sure he's not going to focus on himself at all."

"Got it."

Violet chuckled before standing up and started to make her way back home with Poppy at her side. She prayed Daniel wouldn't try to show up in her life ever again. She didn't want to deal with him at all anymore. She broke up with him for a reason, and she didn't want him ruining anything she had with Ghostly.

* * *

Ghostly sighed heavily as he placed down his phone. This was the third call Violet didn't pick up on. He was leaning against the fence of the construction sight trying to call his girlfriend but she wasn't picking up. It was making him worried, and Patrick could sense it from his helper and frowned worriedly for him. He knew how much Ghostly could worry for others, some called it weakness, others didn't care, but Patrick knew this would make him unable to focus on work.

"If you're worried, go check on her," Patrick offered. "I can finish up on my own."

"What?" asked Ghostly. "Na, I'm good to keep on working… just… wondering why she isn't picking up is all. It's not like her to ignore me unless I did something wrong without knowing."

"Didja do something wrong?"

Ghostly thought for a moment before shaking his head. "No, I didn't."

Patrick hummed as he took out a cigar and lit it with his lighter before blowing a puff of smoke out. Normally, he didn't smoke on the job, but he couldn't help it. He was wanting a smoke lately anyways. "Then you can rule that off," he nodded. "Any other reason come to your mind?"

"Not really," Ghostly shook his head. "Maybe it's something about her mother…"

"That could be the reason," Patrick nodded. "Who knows? Give her time. She'll call back. In the meantime, we're almost done with the roof."

Ghostly gazed at the newest house in the town and sighed heavily. While the walls were finished, and Patrick's workers were finishing up with the last few bits of the remaining inside walls, they were tasked with the roof and it was almost done. He took a break under Patrick's orders as the blazing son was hot enough for them to work without shirts, he didn't want anyone overheating. They had water bottles, even sodas, to which Ghostly called pop as that's what his aunt had always called them. But it was still hot enough to boil and overheat.

The blue haired teen sighed heavily and ran a hand through his hair before nodding in agreement. Patrick trusted him enough to work without a shirt like many, and he was old enough too, it was still a risk.

"I'm just worried about her," Ghostly mumbled.

"Hey, everyone's got worries about their lover," Patrick laughed, patting his back. "I know the feeling when I think about Shirley. Look, if you're worried that much, you can take the rest of the day off."

"No, I'm good to work," Ghostly shook his head. "I'm not going to walk away from this."

"Hehe," Patrick grinned. "I remember the time when I was a kid when I met your grandfather, growing up with your dad was funny. He'd stick up to everyone about his legend dad, and I see him in you." Ghostly smiled at his boss. "He'd be so proud of you to know you're not stopping work because you're worried about your girl but he would be a tad worried because you're _not _checking on her. But, hey, let's be honest, men are protective over what's theirs. But they also got to let them have their freedom."

Ghostly nodded without doubt. "Oh, yeah. I know a lot about that," he laughed as he thought about his grandmother's words. "Grandma kept telling me if I ever got a girlfriend that I would let her have time away from me. They like their privacy. But they also love the company."

"Wise words," Patrick nodded as they went up the ladder onto the roof.

"Oh yeah, she told me stories about how grandfather kept annoying her once, so she made it perfectly clear to him to leave her alone for awhile. He came back from work with loads of chocolate and flowers."

Patrick nearly killed himself laughing. "Oh, they were made for each other."

"I asked dad once about them," Ghostly went on as he took out the hammer from his tool belt strapped around his waist. "He said little but, he said he hadn't seen a couple any happier than them in his lifetime."

"That's what love does. I bet one day, it'll you and Violet sharing that happiness," Patrick grinned. "So, has the thought crossed your mind to ask her to marry you? Perhaps kids?"

Ghostly shifted and smiled nervously. "It has," he admitted. "Kids… yeah. Maybe one or two."

"Careful, bud, I remember twins running in your bloodline," Patrick grinned widely as he finished the title he was on.

Ghostly's jaw dropped before closing it. He knew twins ran in his family because his grandmother had told stories about her siblings who were all sets of twins, except for her. The sole single child born into her family in that generation. He shook his head and laughed weakly. No way would they have twins. But… didn't twins skip a generation? It skipped his father's. So that means he'd would have the twins. He gulped nervously. The thought of Violet carrying twins made him nervous but… kinda excited.

As a child, he'd admit, he thought about having twins. He thought of names. They were kinda stupid. Based off of video game characters. The biggest ones being Vilkas and Farkas from Skyrim. He smiled weakly before laughing inwardly. It couldn't be that bad for twins at all. Especially if he had them with Violet.

If he did end up asking her to marry him, he hoped she would say yes for him. To be able to have the girl he loved would… feel like the biggest reward ever. Not because he took a girl no one could have, no, but because the girl he loved wanted to spend the rest of her life with him.

"_Grandma, how'd you know grandpa was the one?"_

"_When you love someone, your heart beats only for them, Raph. When we were near each other, our hearts only beats for each other. That's how I knew, and that's how he knew. He asked me to marry him when he knew they did so. When he proved it. One day, you'll show a girl just that and ask her to be your wife." _

Ghostly chuckled when he thought of that memory. His grandma sounded so honest and happy when she remembered the memory, and she loved telling him how she knew. He wondered when he would be able to show Violet their hearts were meant for each other and were made for each other.

_Soon, I hope… I really wanna marry her._

* * *

_**Just so everyone knows, this had happened when Ghostly and Violet were dating. But there will be mentions of their kids; Raphael, Jax, and Scarlett via mentions of kids and the future. So, the two of them are nineteen. Ghostly is probably about three months older than Violet at the most, possibly two months. **_


	4. The Urge To Smack Yourself

_**4\. The Urge To Smack Yourself **_

There was a lot of thoughts when it came to things you loved. Everyone should know this because there had been moments when they discovered they loved someone or something, and it wouldn't normally take as long as it did for most people to realize it. For Daniel, it didn't take him long to figure out he loved Violet and took the chance to date her when it came clear to him. However, when she broke up with him, it took him long to find out, he still loved her and couldn't think much about anything else but her. All the other girls he dated couldn't even compare to what he felt for Violet.

So when he found her with the other guy, his heart broke even more than he thought possible and couldn't believe how fast she moved on from him. A part of him told him to respect her choice and give up, but another part of him said to fight for what he knew to be his. Daniel didn't know why he listened to the part that said to fight, but he did and he wouldn't give up until he had what he wanted. Most people could call him a mommy's boy, but that didn't mean he was… like any other man. Protective of what belonged to them.

Violet stayed away from all the places where she knew Daniel would be looking for her. She called Ghostly to let him know she was okay, but feeling a bit under the weather. Her boyfriend mumbled an okay before saying he'd see her later to make sure she was okay, and Violet just hung up before groaning heavily. This was stupid. Why was she lying to her boyfriend who was nothing but honest to her? When they began dating, Ghostly told her about how nervous he was because it was his first relationship despite how many girls liked him back during school, he never acted on any crushes, saying he just wanted to find the right girl and he had the feeling she was the right girl. So, why was she lying to him?

She could just tell Ghostly the truth about Daniel and how he was back, but that would make Ghostly nervous about their relationship. He could think she was going to end things to go back with Daniel all because Daniel had a higher title. A son of a duchess compared to someone who wasn't anything like that? Violet closed her eyes. There was always something about Ghostly that made her heart twist. He didn't grow up with his parents'... approval or comforting words when he was sad. He admitted his mother tried but didn't really do a good enough job to make a kid understand it was okay to be sad, his father didn't even try, and his grandmother was the only one who taught him everything parents should do. It made her wonder what type of humans his parents, Rajesh and Ava, were.

But even with those faults when he was a kid, he turned out to be a good man. His heart was in the right place, and he could easily make others see everything his parents couldn't make him see. She guessed it was thanks to Ruby. Yet… there was always the nagging fear he wouldn't be enough to keep her at his side, and he admitted this during one fight they had. It broke her heart to know that was how he felt. It honestly seemed like another side of him that no one could see expect those he allowed. The thought of him being depressed never even crossed her mind before and one thought of it, and she decided it didn't fit him at all.

Grabbing her phone, Violet went through her contacts searching for the right number she needed to call and hit the button. The rings didn't stop until the second time around, and the voice that flowed through the otherline did little to calm her nerves, but it was better than nothing at this point.

"Hello?"

Violet took a deep breath. "Hi, Winter," she replied.

"... Violet Nightshade?" Winter mumbled into her phone, surprise lingering in her voice at the sudden call. "I haven't heard from you in forever. Well, not that I mind you're calling me, but… why are you calling me?"

"You're going back home."

"I am… is that why you called me? To confirm I'm going back? Geez, what wonderful faith you have," Winter snickered. "Anyways, I assume this isn't the real reason. So, what's up? Who's ass do I need to kick?"

"Lord Daniel's," Violet answered.

Winter went silent as she heard the name. "The mama's boy from Cutopia? Why the hell do I need to kick his ass?"

"He… we dated for a while," Violet replied, rubbing her neck. "And he only thought of himself, tried changing me and all that shit, I ended things with him a few months ago. I started dating Ghostly Alder, and recently, Daniel came back. I know what he wants. Me. I'm confused Winter. I know his tricks, but he seems like he's generally wanting to be friends."

Winter bite her thumb. "Fuck, it sounds an awfully familiar. Look, I was suppose to come back during Christmas or whatever I said, but I'll come back sooner. Give me a week, yeah? You still live with your mother? Same house?"

"Yup," Violet nodded. "The Flower Shop."

"Okay, well… just… be around Ghostly, kay? That'll do you good, gets your mind off of Daniel," Winter explained. "I'll swing by when I'm in Simport, and I'll make sure fuckboy leaves you alone. I might not be a goth anymore, but fuck, you're still like a sister to me. Hey… um… how's you know who?"

"Dunno. I don't talk with him. At least, not anymore since the Junkyard."

Winter sighed heavily and ran a hand through her hair. "I was afraid of that being said. I'll also look into his big ol' schemes. Fucker had to learn at some point he can't always throw a fit when he doesn't get what he wants."

"He was planning on confessing," Violet suddenly said. "The day before you left, he told us he was going to tell you he loved you. But then… you disappeared."

"... What…?" Winter trailed off. "He…? Shit. Shit!"

"Winter, do you still… love him?" Violet asked softly when she heard the hurt in her old leader's voice. Winter went silent over the phone. "What about Owen? Ray told us you two…"

Winter sighed heavily. "Me and Owen broke up. We've tried a couple of times, but we agreed we're better as friends. It's fine though, he's off at a concert, and knows I'm planning on going back. He even said he'll move there to keep our friendship going, and he's actually pretty happy I'm finally going back." Violet rose an eyebrow at her friend's words but didn't speak up. "He always said I had a sparkle in my eye whenever I mentioned Simport, he's the one who gave me the idea of coming back home."

"I'll see you in a week…"

"Yes, goodbye."

With a sigh, Violet hung up and looked at her ceiling. She heard a whine from her bedroom door and saw Dogwood looking at her. Poppy's dog. Violet gave him a weak smile before he jumped on her bed and nuzzled into her neck whining. He could always tell when something was up with his family and he could easily sense something was wrong with her. Even if Violet wasn't much of a dog person, and more of a cat person, she still loved Dogwood with her heart. Poppy had managed to convince their mother she could take care of one and she was doing a good job too.

The urge to smack herself was strong when she thought of Winter's words. Just be around Ghostly and everything would be okay. But would it really? He didn't seem like the type of person to take an Ex's sudden return well enough to keep around, but if Winter said she should try it, she would.

She picked up her phone and texted Ghostly to come over after work and sent it down without looking at the reply he sent. She had to believe everything would be okay… she had to.


	5. Winter's Return

_**5\. Winter's Return**_

Violet had just finished feeding Dogwood while Poppy was making another bouquet of roses when a knock at the door came, she patted the dog's head before walking out into the living room to reach the front door and opened it up to see flowers in her view, and she thought it was Ghostly being a dork again before she realized there was blond hair instead of blue and her mouth curled into a frown and she barely stopped a growl escaped her lips. Oh, for fuck's sake, did he not give up?

"Daniel," Violet stated, ignoring the flowers as Daniel lowered them. He gave her a grin. "You'd think you remembered I don't really like flowers at all if you paid attention to me when we dated."

"Everyone likes flowers," Daniel shrugged. Violet's frown didn't leave her expression. "C'mon, I searched really hard for these types."

"You bought them," Violet accused. "Mommy's boy wouldn't go dirting his hands when he could whine to mother and get whatever the hell he wants. What did you do? Complain and demand Spencer find those types of flowers for you? Did you bat an eye to a lovely girl to find you those? Cut the crap, Daniel."

Lord Daniel shifted where he stood, suddenly feeling embarrassed to be holding them. "I really did find them…" He nervously said. "I spent a lot of time doing so too."

"Jesus Christ," Violet mumbled. "Go the hell away. It's so fucking late at night. I was just about to go to sleep anyway."

"I thought as a goth, you'd be up all night," Daniel muttered and Violet's jaw dropped.

"Oh, come on!" Violet threw up her hands. "Look, I may be a fucking goth, but I do not stay up all night like an insane person! Goddamn it! Daniel leave me alone. I'm not into you. Not anymore. Not since our break up."

She slammed the door in Daniel's face and groaned heavily as she locked the door and made her way up to her room. Her mother stood outside her bedroom, dressed in pajamas, her book at the bedside table, and Violet sighed heavily before giving her mother an apologetic look for slamming the door before muttering how Daniel was outside, and Mrs. Nightshade shook her head with disgust.

"The boy doesn't give up, does he?" Mrs. Nightshade asked.

"Nope," Violet shook her head. "No matter how many hints I give, he doesn't leave me alone."

"Try telling Ghostly," Mrs. Nightshade suggested. "Maybe he'll be able to convince the boy to leave you alone. Men will do anything for the girl he loves after all. I see no reason as to why Ghostly's different when it comes to you."

"He isn't violent," Violet replied. "He won't fight another person. Dallas might, but not Ghostly. I already called Winter Takara for some advice about Daniel anyways…"

Mrs. Nightshade made a face. "The Russain girl who left without a word? Why call her?"

"Because she knows about these type of things," Violet explained.

"Well, just be careful around her, she hangs with that Goth Boy…" Mrs. Nightshade shook her head. "I would hate to see you hurt because of this. Including Ghostly. He's such a nice boy."

"I know…"

"Goodnight, darling. I'll see you in the morning unless you leave early like you usually do."

Violet nodded wordless. "Night, mom."

As she entered her room, Violet slipped on her nightwear of a simple black pajama shorts and a dark purple tank top before laying down in her bed. She took up her phone and began scrolling her texts. Recently, she had started texting Winter about Daniel, Raven's texts were usually full of inside jokes between them, Ray's texts were pretty much the same expect he asked for advice on Raven. Ghostly's texts… they were filled with flirty jokes whenever he felt like it, and pictures of little moments he thought she might like, and those texts were just making her feel happy. Daniel hadn't sent texts like that to her before, and she couldn't think about him anymore.

Her fingers laid over the bottoms to text her boyfriend, wanting to tell him about Daniel, but she forced herself to stray away from that, and just sent him a goodnight text, and she got a reply moments later with the same response but with a kiss emoji at the end, Violet smiled lightly before groaning as her mind went back to Daniel. He had left the house the moment the door slammed in his face, she knew that. Hitting the back bottom, she clicked on Raven's name and began texting her best friend.

_He was at my house, Raven. He tried giving me flowers, you know… to keep me softened up. He should've realized I don't like flowers at all. -Vi_

A few moments later, Raven texted back. Her reaction was exactly what Violet had thought it would be. Chaos.

_Son of a bitch! What!? I thought the dumbass was back at his island, being his mommy's boy self! -Rav _

Violet could only agree with anything Raven said. He was going to fight for her without knowing about Ghostly, and he was going to do anything to make her see she belonged with him. Violet bite her lip, she wished Winter was here already. But the girl wouldn't be here until the week's end. It was making her uneasy to be around the city. She knew she could stick around Ghostly's house, spend a week there to feel safe and sound with her boyfriend, but she knew if she did, he would know something was off.

She wanted to take the risk, but at the same time, she didn't.

Violet didn't realize her phone was ringing until she snapped out of her daze, and quickly answered it, hoping Raven wouldn't mind for the late answer.

"Raven?" Violet asked. "What's up?"

"The bitch was outside of your house? I should've kicked his ass the moment you said he was back," Raven growled. "Does Ghostly know about this?"

"No," Violet shook her head.

Raven went silent. "The hell? Why not? He needs to know! He's your boyfriend and I think he'd like to know about your stalkerish ex around the house, Vi."

"Look, I'll tell him when I'm ready."

"Uh, I'm sorry, but didn't you say Daniel tried giving you flowers? Uh, screw all means of not telling Ghostly! Fucking tell him, Vi! You can't keep him in the dark about this," Raven complained. "He'll be crushed to know you kept this from him! And who knows how long it'll be until Daniel tries something."

"I know, Raven! But… I really want to wait until Winter comes back next week!" Violet replied. "I know she'll be wanting to see Goth Boy first, but I just want to speak with her in person about this."

Raven sighed heavily. "Winter may come back next week, and she may see Goth Boy first, but when she comes back, she'll be dealing with Goth Boy. He knows about her coming back. Please, tell Ghostly or I will."

"You… what…?"

"I'll tell your boyfriend myself. I have his number from the group chat Ray put us in. I could always tell him whenever I want."

Violet frowned. "Raven, don't you dare."

"Make up your mind then," Raven replied with a shrug. "I'll give you three days to decide. Maybe two. You can't keep this from him anymore, Violet. It'll break his heart to know you couldn't tell him this the moment Daniel came back into your life."

* * *

As the week came to an end, the train stopped at the Simport station and off stepped a girl with pale blonde hair. Her eyes were red. She wore high heeled boots, a skirt, and a tank top with a leather jacket and a necklace she had before she left for Augusta. On her right arm was a tattoo of a dragon, and on her left arm was a tattoo of a snake. A cobra.

She looked around for a moment before seeing the one who was picking her up and she smiled as she walked towards him with a slight smirk on her face.

"Dallas," She grinned as she lit up a smoke. "What a surprise."

"Winter," Dallas replied as he leaned against his truck. "Welcome home. I thought you were coming back in winter near Christmas. I was shocked to get the text to come pick you up."

"Shit came up," Winter replied. "I had to come back sooner. Take me to the Nightshade house."

Dallas rose an eyebrow. "Violet's house? Whatcha want with them?"

"I need to visit Violet," Winter said, throwing her bag into the backseat. "She texted me about something, and I want to check in on her to make sure she's doing alright."

"Okay, okay," Dallas nodded as he got into the driver's seat. "Whatcha doing afterwards?"

"I gotta see Gothy," Winter sighed. "Put it off long enough."

"Shiiit," Dallas responded. "I've heard so much about that. Good luck with the whiner. He still after ya?"

"Doubt it," Winter sighed, playing with her necklace. "He changed after my disappearance from what Ray told me."

Dallas rose an eyebrow. "You kept in touch with him?"

"Yeah, only one," Winter nodded grimly. "He was the only one to reach out to see why I left in the first place. I honestly thought everyone else would've done it."

"Hey, they could've been thinkin' of ways to contact ya," Dallas explained, giving off a smile. "Anyways! Wanna beer?"

"Fuck you," Winter chuckled. "Taking advantage of my drinking habits?"

Dallas laughed out, and turned up the volume of the radio. "Hehe, can't say no. You have a good taste in drinking."

"Dad let me drink when I turned sixteen," Winter shrugged. "Couldn't help it. It tasted awful but damn, it was good after the first few sips. Can't say no to anymore."

"We're gonna get along fine."

When Dallas turned into the Nightshade driveway, Winter bid him goodbye, swinging her bag over her shoulder before knocking on the door. The door opened a few minutes later to reveal Violet standing there, and the old goth smiled before being pulled into a hug by Violet, who rarely gave out hugs unless she thought it was right.

Winter rubbed her back before heading into the house and sat down on the couch to listen to her friend's tale about Daniel's return. Each passing words she felt herself getting more and more angry. But when the tale ended, Winter sighed heavily as she shook her head.

"Can't fucking believe it," Winter growled lowly. "After all this time, he can't take a hint about how you feel. Whatcha tell your boyfriend?"

Violet shifted. "I told him the truth," she mumbled. "He… didn't know how to respond. He went silent. I was scared until he finally spoke once more."

"And? What he say?" Winter asked.

"He was glad I was honest, but… he wasn't sure how to take the news, he sounded scared I was going to leave him for Daniel, but I kept telling him I wasn't."

"Well, can you blame him? Guys hate it when their girlfriend's ex comes back into the picture. At first they have no idea how to act, but give 'em enough time, and they'll be fighting for what they believe is theirs. He'll be fighting for you," Winter grinned, patting her back. "Now, call Raven and Ray, maybe Ghostly too, and we'll go out for dinner. In the meantime, I'm looking for you know who."

Violet nodded. "He's working at Turkey on a Fork at the boardwalk. You know where that is, yeah?"

"Heh," Winter chuckled, standing up. "Hell, I do. See you later, Violet."

"Bye, Winter."

Walking out, Winter sighed heavily as she headed towards the boardwalk. It was a hot day out, a perfect time to get to see Goth Boy once more. Her hand shot out to her necklace he had gotten her and whimpered quietly. Her heart hurt deeply as she thought about the past and she hoped he would be able to hear her out.

When she arrived at the boardwalk, she was able to see Goth Boy at the cart and snickered to herself. She took a deep breath before walking up to her old friend and tapped him on the shoulder.

At first, Goth Boy thought it was another customer, but his jaw dropped when he saw her and went dry throat. She did look… more hot than he remembered her. Her figure was slim and fit. It gave him the impression she worked out, but too much to get the figure of a muscle girl. Goth Boy shifted as his eyes landed on the necklace and his heart twinged.

After all these years… she still kept it.

"Winter," Goth Boy breathed out. "You're… back."

"I am," Winter nodded. "Now, what the fuck did you end up doing after my disappearance? The Junkyard destruction, the jail escape, and not to mention ending up in a coma!"

"How did you know about the coma?"

Winter crossed her arms. "It was all over the news. Local prisoner escape from Simport jail ends up in a coma after a fight. Not hard to miss."

"You're not nearly as hard on me as I thought you'd be," Goth Boy admitted, rubbing his neck. "I thought you would be yelling at me."

"When have I ever yelled at you, Gothy?" Winter snickered. Goth Boy shrugged but couldn't help but feel mad at her. "I know you're mad, leaving so suddenly but hear me out."

"Five minutes."

Winter took a breath before explaining why she left. How the divorce between her parents went, how they went to trial to see who kept her, and how her father won. The moment the escape was seen, Mr. Takara took it and didn't look back. She could've stayed with her mother but she drank heavily, partly why she blamed her drinking habits, and drank herself to death. Goth Boy's eyes widened at that part. The promise of return after three years but it never happened. When she finished, she looked like she might actually cry.

Goth Boy didn't know what to say. "You kept the necklace," he said, holding the necklace's jewel between his fingers. "I never thought you'd would wear it."

"I always did, whenever I missed you," Winter admitted. "It kept me calm and have hope I would return one day." She grabbed his hand and held it tight. "Gothy, I'm not going to take the goths away."

"What? I thought you would knowing that I did…"

Winter took a deep breath. "I'm not a goth anymore." Goth Boy's jaw dropped and he looked betrayed. "All the goth groups there killed the goth in me. I'm more of a musician now. I even got tattoos."

He took a look and smiled. "They look nice. The dragon I like the most."

"Figured. That's why I got it," Winter smiled. "I missed you."

"And I you."

But even if he did admit he missed her and over the moon to know she still had the necklace, he couldn't help but feel a bit mad still. He frowned inwardly as he remembered he had to tell Yuki about this. His heart twinged with Winter but he was with Yuki. He growled quietly when he realized, to be with Winter, he'd have to break Yuki's heart and he knew his group wouldn't believe it.

Geez, how would he handle this?


	6. A Challenging Choice of Life

_**6\. A Challenging Choice Of Life**_

Ghostly hadn't done much thinking since he had learnt of Lord Daniel from Violet's phone call one night. His mind was fuzzed up and now that her ex was back, he was seriously thinking she may just leave him for the prince. He could barely think straight as he worked with Gino, Patrick, and Ol' Gabby. Ray didn't understand what was wrong with him but didn't ask either did Buddy. In his spare time, other than simply texting Violet, he'd be out at the boardwalk with Buddy trying to clear his mind while his friend went off about how boring his job was but it paid well enough to keep him at bay.

"Are you okay, pal? You're not even with us anymore."

He stared at him with a blanket look before blinking back into life and smiled weakly. "I'm fine, Buddy. Just thinking is all."

"But you're so quiet," Buddy whined. "That isn't like you at all."

Ghostly frowned. He understood Buddy's worries for him, after all, he didn't really talk with Violet ever since the phone call she gave him. At first, he thought it was just another phone between them, setting up a date or whatever, but now he just couldn't stop thinking about her words. Her ex was back in town, and wasn't going to leave unless she was dating him again. Luckily, Daniel didn't know who he was, so he didn't have to worry about being stalked and spoken to by the Lord to end things with Violet. She had also told him, Daniel was a mommy's boy, partly why she broke up with him in the first place.

"I think I might get another tattoo, whatcha think? Another one?" Ghostly asked as he picked up a can of Orange Crush.

Buddy stared for a moment, and then said, "Another tattoo? I thought the skull one was the only one you're ever gonna get."

"Yeah, I know I said that, but I want another one," Ghostly replied as he drank some more. "I dunno, but I really do. Justice said to come in any time and he'll give me one. A real one. Not a fake he usually hands out within three or four minutes."

"Are you sure? What will Violet say?"

Ghostly froze. What would Violet say? He did his skull tattoo as a surprise for her because he knew she'd be happy to know he got her name within the tattoo. But a new tattoo? He didn't know what she would think and actually, he found himself wanting to call to ask her what kind of tattoo he could get. But now, he wouldn't. It'd be another surprise for her.

He sighed heavily as he ran a hand through his hair. "She'll be fine with it. It's not like she'll kill me."

"You sound like you don't like her anymore," Buddy mumbled, catching his friend off guard. "What's going on, pal? Why are you like this?"

"Her ex is back. That's what."

Buddy's jaw dropped. "Daniel? I remember him! He's a total dick if you piss him off."

"I can tell… he wants Violet back in his life, but she isn't so sure and keeps rejecting him. I'm so lost, Buddy. I think that's why I want another tattoo. To get my mind off of them."

"But Vi didn't do anything but reject him."

"But for how long? Who knows? Maybe she'll give up and welcome him back into her life, breaking up with me just for him."

Buddy shook his head and crossed his arms, a slight snarl on his face. It took his friend back. "No way, pal. She'll never leave you! She's much more happy with you than she ever was with him."

"It… feels weird," Ghostly admitted. "I've never had an ex, but it still feels weird knowing her ex is back into the picture. I have no idea how to handle it."

Buddy rubbed his neck. "Oh, well, uh… just be there for her. You still love her, yeah? Don't let Daniel ruin it. All Violet wants is for you to be there so Daniel will leave her alone."

"How can I be around her knowing she as a guy wanting her?"

"By ignoring it," Buddy grinned. "It's easy, pal. Just focus on her and do whatever she wants you to do!"

"... I'll think 'bout it."

Buddy's jaw dropped. "You're really… unsure about this, huh?"

"Uh huh," Ghostly nodded, standing up as he looked at Justice's shop and bite his lip. "I really want another one."

"Is this your way of dealing with this?" Buddy asked, narrowing his eyes. "Because I'll tell Violet."

"She's too busy with Daniel anyways," Ghostly weakly said, shocking his friend as he made his way towards the Tattoo Parlor.

Buddy was quick to take out his phone and call Violet up, saying how Ghostly was getting another tattoo and didn't know what to think. Violet sounded shocked. She couldn't believe it. Ghostly had a rough time as it was getting the first one as it was his first tattoo ever. How could he handle a second one?

Inside the shop, Ghostly was looking over the tattoos while Justice worked on another customer. After a moment of looking, and the customer leaving, Ghostly placed down the book and smiled at the old man who was cleaning up.

"Justice," Ghostly called, "I know what I want."

"Hmm? That is?" Justice asked with a grin.

"The phoenix tattoo," Ghostly replied showing him the colorful phoenix with the flames.

Justice nodded. "Good choice. Probably be… four appointments max or what have you. Where you thinking? Probably can fit it on your right arm seeing as the skull is on your shoulder."

"The right arm's good, unless you need to put it on my left, I don't mind," Ghostly responded, placing down the book.

"Great," Justice beamed. "Let's it started."

Just another surprise…

* * *

Violet didn't know what to think when she got the call from Buddy saying Ghostly was getting another tattoo. She knew he was upset but she didn't think he'd actually get another tattoo. The two of them were at the beach, but she didn't think she would get there on time. There was no use in trying to stop her boyfriend at all.

"What's wrong?" Poppy asked as she came into the room with her friend, Billy. "You look… worried, Violet."

"It's nothing, Poppy," Violet groaned rubbing her temples. "Don't worry. So, you must be Billy Baies, huh?"

Billy had dark skin, green eyes, and black hair. He wore an orange t-shirt with a picture on it, he also wore a green striped long sleeved shirt underneath his t-shirt. Blue jeans with two flowers on his left pant leg, and green sneakers. His hair was short and brushed.

"Hi," Billy waved. He wasn't used to meeting new people, not to mention his friends' family. "It's nice to meet you, Violet. Poppy's said a lot about you."

"Did she now? I hope it's all good things," Violet said looking at her sister. "Mom will be home late, Poppy. She's out with her friends having a nice time at the beach or whatever."

Poppy nodded. "Thanks for letting me know. Have you seen Dogwood?"

"He should be outside," Violet said, grabbing her heels. "I'm going to see Raven and Winter, Poppy. I'll be back later."

When Violet left the house, Billy turned to his friends and nervously shifted where he stood. "She looks stressed," he commented.

"She is," Poppy agreed. "Her ex is back."

"Oh," Billy mumbled. "Mom says ex's are the worst and daddy says they're no good. I hope she'll be okay."

"I hope so too."

Violet didn't think about anything she walked to Winter's old house, her old friend didn't change houses as her uncle took over the house as it was closer to his work. Winter was working for her uncle anyways, so it made sense for her to stay there until she got enough money to get her own house. Raven had been meeting them there as well. She knocked on the door and Winter opened it up a moment later before stepping aside and letting her in.

Raven was on the couch, drinking some beer as Violet sat down and groaned heavily at her best friend, who gave her slight smile before placing her bottle down on the table.

"So," Raven whistled. "How's life?"

"Shut up, Raven," Violet rolled her eyes. "I'm not in the mood."

Winter scoffed. "Enough you two," The two stopped the moment the former goth spoke up. "It's not going to help by fighting. Now, lay off of her Raven. Daniel's a pain in the ass as it is."

"Okay," Raven sighed heavily. "Sorry, Vi."

"Me too, Rav."

Winter smiled and shook her head, sitting down in the loveseat, holding her own beer bottle. "Now, what do you need?"

"Someone to keep me away from Daniel or via versa," Violet explained, leaning back into the couch. "Ghostly isn't even sure what to do anymore. He won't talk to me and he's getting another tattoo."

Raven blinked. "Another one?"

"What was the first tattoo?" Winter asked, surprised.

"A skull with my name in it," Violet explained smiling softly. "I don't know what another kind he's getting but I hope he'll be reasonable in doing so."

Winter nodded. "He sounds like a keeper," She chuckled. "But whatever other tattoo he's getting, I doubt you need to worry. Maybe it's his way of dealing with this."

"He's never gotten a tattoo before he met me," Violet mumbled. "He got the skull because of me. Because how much I meant to him."

"So maybe the tattoo he's getting is because of you too," Raven pointed out, drinking some of her beer more. "You don't know for sure."

Violet nodded weakly. She could agree with what Raven was saying, but a part of her felt like it wouldn't be because of her. "I guess so… my mind is just in chaos because of Daniel right now."

"So is my mind about Gothy," Winter admitted. "He's coming here tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?!" shouted both Raven and Violet.

"He wanted to speak with me," Winter shrugged. "I don't see a problem with that. We're… friends, I suppose… Well, I don't know what we are but I hope we're still friends. I'm really hoping we can put the past behind us."

"You still wear the necklace," Violet pointed out, looking at the necklace around Winter's neck. "That'll give him hope your friendship can be saved."

Raven agreed. "Yeah, and he still likes you."

"He's with Yuki," Winter replied.

"Probably not for long because you're back in his life," Raven smiled weakly at her. "His mind is probably filled with you instead of Yuki. He was totally calm when you were around… but how'd he react to you not being a goth anymore?"

Winter smiled. "He was surprised when I told him I wasn't going to take the group back. He asked why and I told him. All those goth groups back in Augusta killed the goth in me. They weren't bad or anything… but… it didn't feel the same…"

"Aww. You missed us," Violet cooed in a teasing tone. "But I bet you missed him the most, didn't you?"

"I wore the necklace whenever I did," Winter smirked. "So, yeah."

The trio laughed before they forgot all about their problems. But they knew it wouldn't last. When did it last anyways? Soon enough, they would be faced with problems and they couldn't run them forever. Violet just wondered when she would have to face Daniel and Winter wondered how long it'll be until she faced with Yuki and Crystal, the main two she was worried about.


	7. Anger From Both Sides

_**7\. Anger From Both Sides**_

Daniel was angry. Violet kept rejecting him from all ends. He tried giving her flowers, but she growled and told him to hit the dusk, slamming the door in his face in the process. At first, he thought she would go back with him after that, but no, it didn't happen because she apparently hated him. He wanted her back because he knew he could treat her better, much better than the guy she was with now anyways. How could she chose a lowlife guy from a man with a high title?

It made no sense to him.

He tried calling his mother, but didn't want to disturb her. He basically knew no one from Simport. There were a few times when girls walked up to him and said he was cute looking, but he said he was already looking at girl himself. They were disappointed but wished him luck.

No matter what, he couldn't find Violet. She wasn't at her house, she wasn't anywhere he knew he could find her at. She… just disappeared from Simport. He tried asking Poppy after awhile, but she just stared before shaking her head. She didn't know where Violet was either. How could she have just disappeared from Simport all together? It wasn't like her to go out to another state. She said she would stay in Simport because of her family, so he could rule out moving states.

He growled as he sat down on the bench as he looked at the sky. Why was it so hard to get her back in his life? All he wanted was to be with her again. Was that so bad?

"Geez, you don't give up," Daniel gazed up to see another friend of his. Well, they didn't get along so great, but they were still friends. He just didn't like him that much is all. "How long are you going to chase her for something you can't have anymore? You lost the battle a long time ago."

"I'm still going to fight," Daniel growled out. "We belong together. How does she not see it? I'll do better than I did back then. I've changed."

"Will, she don't see it," commented his friend. "Daniel, you're at a dead end."

"I am not," Daniel growled. "I asked Crystal Montell where she was, and she said her house, but when I went there, she wasn't there. Why is everything so hard to get her back into my life?"

"Hopeless, freak," His friend rolled his eyes, walking away.

Daniel frowned at his friend as he walked away and he growled. He wasn't a freak. He just knew what he wanted. He groaned heavily as he stood up, ready to try her house again.

The Nightshade house was pretty close by to the park, so he didn't have to worry. As he arrived, he raised his hand and knocked on the door. A few seconds later and it opened to reveal Violet. Her somewhat smile dropped and a scowl replaced it. She rolled her eyes before demanding what the hell he was doing here for, and Daniel grinned weakly before telling her he would like to get a bite to eat with her and Violet frowned, and didn't even give him an answer.

"Get lost," Violet rolled her eyes. "I'm done with you, Daniel! How many fucking times do I need to say it to get it through your thick skull? Die in a hole! Stop attempting to get me back."

"Come on, Violet, we're good together," Daniel protested. "Name one time when you weren't happy with me, darling."

"The entire time," Violet spat back. "Don't call me darling. Ever."

Daniel was taken back before smiling away. "Just a friendly lunch as friends, that's all I want."

"Seeing through your tricks, bastard," Violet huffed.

"I'm not playing any tricks, darling! You know me. When I have ever played a trick on you?"

"When you said you loved me. Can't believe I fell for it. At least I know my actual boyfriend does. Thank god he's not you in any shape or form. Get lost. Stay away from my house, Daniel. Away from Poppy as well."

Daniel frowned heavily. "I didn't lie when I said I loved you."

"How do you explain the fact you tried to change me?" Violet challenged, narrowing her eyes. "How do you explain the fact you only thought about yourself when it came to us? You overlooked me. Get it through your thick skull, Daniel. I'm done with you."

"Why can't you admit you missed me?"

"I have never missed you in my entire life," Violet smirked darkly as she stepped out of the door. "I'd rather die than be with you. Go back to your island and date other girls and try to change them into what you like."

Daniel frowned. "Don't give me that, darling. Just one lunch with me."

"Nope," Violet shook her head. "I have a date with my boyfriend later today anyways."

"... You do?" Daniel asked slowly, feeling disappointed.

Violet nodded, "Yes, now leave me alone."

As Violet entered her house and shut the door tightly, she sighed heavily and ran a hand through her hair. She had lied when she said she had a date with Ghostly to get him off of her back. Her boyfriend wasn't really talking with her now, and she knew it was because of Daniel but she had enough. She wanted to see Ghostly again. Wanted to fix the damaged relationship before the bridge broke totally. She grabbed her phone and clicked on Ghostly's number.

The phone rang for a few moments before her boyfriend picked up, and Violet managed to smile weakly, as if nothing was wrong between them. Ghostly didn't sound like he minded her calling him after a while of not speaking. But that didn't stop Violet's nerves from acting up like he might break up with her right there and then.

"Violet?" Ghostly echoed. "What's up, Vi? Whatcha need from me?"

Violet winced. He sounded like a friend instead of her boyfriend now. She didn't like that. "He was outside again," She sighed as she sat down on the couch. "I can't much more of him, Ghostly. He's not going to stop."

"... Can't you tell him to fuck off?" Ghostly asked.

"I do, he doesn't listen."

Ghostly bite his lip. "What did you tell him to make him leave?"

"That we had a date later," Violet admitted, rubbing her neck.

Ghostly nodded. "Let's go on a date then." Violet's jaw dropped and when she asked why, Ghostly shrugged. He didn't see a problem with going on a date with her. "Because if he sees you're serious, he'll leave you alone."

"But he'll know you then," Violet protested. "If he knows you, he'll be at you convince you to leave me, so he can jump in and steal me."

"And I won't let him," Ghostly replied. "We'll go on a date. He'll leave you alone after he sees us together."

Violet gave a weak nod and agreed.

* * *

Winter couldn't think straight. She was at her uncle's shop when her hand just went up to her lips. Goth Boy kissed her, and she kissed back. It made her stomach sick to know he cheated on Yuki, but more so to know she allowed it to happen. Her uncle, her mother's brother, didn't notice how uncomfortable she looked. Not even when she went for her break and just sat down on the chair. She nearly gagged when she thought about Yuki's peritoneal reaction.

She wasn't a goth anymore, Yuki didn't have to worry about her stealing the group back, despite what all the text messages from the entire gang was telling her. Blaine, Ray, Raven, and many others texted her saying they were pleading for her to come back and retake the group. Make it into what it once was.

"Hey, kiddo, what's wrong?" Winter looked up to see her uncle coming into the break room, dressed in his work clothes of jeans, a white tank top with a dirty oil cloth tucked into his belt.

"Nothing," Winter replied, and her uncle frowned.

"Uh oh, I know that look," He grinned. "Your mom had it all the time when we were kids. Teche, she should've known no younger siblings can't hide shit from their older siblings. They have a way of knowing when something's up and fucking annoy them so they'll smile."

Winter smiled weakly. "Is that why you kept annoying her when I was younger?"

"Damn straight," Her uncle laughed, pulling up a chair and sitting down. He pulled out a cigar and lit it up. "Now, what's eatin' at you?"

Winter shifted uncomfortably. "Goth Boy kissed me."

"The kiddo who had a crush on you?" Mr. Wolfe asked, and his niece nodded. "I was wonderin' why he was at the house. Thought maybe you two were hanging out as friends."

"We were," Winter replied. "He wanted to speak with me, and I said sure, thinking nothing would go wrong… and then he kissed me without warning, and… I kissed back."

"What's so wrong with that? You both like each other."

"He has a girlfriend, uncle."

Mr. Wolfe nearly dropped his cigar at that, and he coughed before hitting his chest, his cigar in his right hand. "P-Pardon?"

"He has a girlfriend." Winter repeated.

"And he kissed you when he's taken?"

Winter nodded numbly. "Uh huh… I feel like a total ass." Mr. Takara scratched his head. He didn't have any experience with relationships. That was all his sister.

"Geez… uh… dunno what to tell ya," He coughed awkwardly. "I ain't had a relationship… so, uh, I don't know what to tell ya, kiddo. But, uh, his girl is gonna be pissed."

"At both of us, I know," Winter bite her lip. "She already hates the fact I'm back in Simport anyways." Her own red eyes gazed into her uncle's counterparts of a deeper red.

Mr. Wolfe licked his lips as he thought of his sister. Her own relationship with Mr. Takara had hit rock bottom when Winter turned… ten, he thought, and a bad divorce went down. He never saw his niece again because her father up and left town without a word. He always hated him for that. Then, he was forced to watch his sister drink so much more than a human could handle. It wasn't long before she drank herself to death.

He didn't hold a funeral. He couldn't. Everyone in town knew of the Takara divorce and how Mr. Takara ran away with his daughter without a word. He was viewed as a damn coward in Mr. Wolfe's eyes. Instead of mumbling how he'd win his niece over, he just stood at his baby sister's grave and growled with anger when he thought of his brother-in-law.

He hated Winter's father, but couldn't hate her. She did nothing wrong. But she picked up her mother's drinking habits. She liked to smoke like her father. Where did the family go wrong?

"She ain't comin' at ya in here," He sighed heavily as he blew out a puff of smoke. "No way in hell."

"I get it uncle," Winter sighed heavily. "I'm pissed at myself for letting it happen, and no way can I face him again."

"He's still yer friend," Mr. Wolfe sighed heavily. "Can't change that."

"But I can change it if we see each other or not," Winter mumbled lightly as she got up from the chair to finish her work on the motorbike's design. "Even if it means not seeing him anymore, I'll take the risk. He deserves to be happy."

Mr. Wolfe shook his head as his niece left the office. "Darlin', you got it bad… bet he does too."


	8. When Alder Men Become Protective

_**8\. When Alder Men Become Protective **_

Winter stood silently as she watched Violet walked around waiting for Ghostly to show up. She had managed to sneak out of her uncle's shop after the conversation. She had quickly hightailed it to Violet's house, where she found Violet had seen her and Goth Boy kissed, which Violet sounded sorry for but Winter just said it was okay and didn't mind. The good thing was she got to see Poppy again. But of course, Poppy was back at school as summer was over.

The musician placed her hand on Violet's shoulder. The Nightshade took a deep breath when she felt her former leader's hand on her shoulder and gazed at her with worry.

"He knows what he's doing," Winter told her. "Why else would Ghostly want to be somewhere Daniel could see you two? He's telling him to back off."

Violet nodded as she sat down on the couch. "He's never done something like this. He's always so… nervous when it comes to dates. But he knows what he's doing too. He doesn't stutter but I know he still nervous a little."

"Men have a way of surprising," Winter replied, shrugging. "Hey, I was surprised when I kissed Goth Boy. Maybe this is Ghostly's surprise for you. Who knows? But from what Ray told me with his texts, this guy loves you and you love him. So, who the hell cares on what he does? It'll get it through Daniel's thick skull you're not single anymore."

"And if it doesn't?" Violet asked.

Winter grinned. "Then, Ghostly will fight more." Violet nodded slowly and heard her friend laughed. "When I was with Owen, he did that all the time when another guy approached me. He fought. Ghostly will do the same because he loves you."

"I know he does," Violet replied. "But that's what scares me."

"Oh, please, if anything the fact you love him, he's scared of that. Scared he'll do something that you'll take offensive and break it off with him. Men are terrified of women."

"Jesus," Violet smirked. "How much are you going to tell me?"

"As much as it takes to make you realize he's fighting."

Winter laughed when Violet shook her head with a smile. The knock at the door made them stop and Violet took a huge breath before opening it up and smiled. Ghostly was there in the outfit Nicole got for him. His newest tattoo filled with some color, not done totally, but it had enough color to make it known it was almost done. Violet had to admit, it looked good on her boyfriend.

Ghostly gave her a kiss before noticing Winter and held out his hand to shake. The two were introduced and Winter took her keys and bid them goodbye before walking off to hang out with Dallas. Ghostly shifted on his feet before grinning weakly before rubbing his neck with a nervous chuckle.

"I'm sorry for doubting you," Ghostly sighed heavily. "I just… never had to deal with an ex before. I never had a girlfriend before you."

"Really?" Violet asked softly. "Never?"

"Never," He confirmed. "So when you told me Daniel was back, I broke down. I admit, I called my grandmother and asked what I should do. Believe it or not, my mother took the phone and told me I fight for what's mine."

"What's yours?" Violet asked with a laugh. "Wow, your mom really likes me, huh?"

"Not just her, but my grandmother as well. The first time I called home to tell them about you, they were nuts. They couldn't believe it. They told to never let me go."

Violet laughed and kissed him. "Look, we have an ass to worry about. So, let's go make him back off of what isn't his to have."

Ghostly beamed and took her hand. "Let's go. I, uh, hope you don't mind a picnic? I didn't buy anything that's what for eating. Not even drinking. I made it all."

"Really? You made it all?" Violet asked, jaw dropped. She had… a boy that cooked too? She had it all with him, didn't she?

"Yup," Ghostly nodded. "When I was young, mom and grandma taught me. I watched my mother cook and my grandmother baking. The drinks, however, I learned from my time as a bartender."

Violet smiled. "Well, let's go."

With a nod, Ghostly lead her into the car where the basket was sitting behind on the backseats and she could tell Ghostly didn't feel nervous as he was first lead to be. When they arrived at the park, he took the basket after parking the car and laid out the blanket. Violet's eyebrow rose when she saw an old looking blanket. But even from it's old area, the blanket was still intact. Not a single rip.

Her boyfriend smiled and shrugged. "My grandparents had it," he said. She didn't question further. She knew how his grandparents really had an impact on the Alder Family. She remembered Ruby's tales about Sir Alder's parents, Anu and Doug, and how they didn't really do much for their son but somehow Sir Alder rose to the top and raised Rajesh much better than Doug's ways.

"It's so soft," Violet whispered in awe. "Where did they get this?"

"Dunno," Ghostly shrugged. "But wherever they got it, it's holding greatly. Yeah, it hasn't seen the sun in years, but hey, it's holding out so much more than I originally thought."

"I agree," Violet smiled. "Now, what did you make?"

Ghostly laughed before taking out the food. It was all homemade. And it was great too. Even the drinks. That's when it struck her. All the times he took her out to eat at a restaurant, he was paying attention to what she liked. Even what she liked to drink when he took out the drinks. There wasn't too much alcohol, not too sweet, it was just right. She was amazed.

He even brought dessert.

"It's amazing," Violet admitted as she sipped her drink. "I never thought you could cook like this."

"I'm full of surprises," Ghostly beamed, taking a bit of his food.

"_Men have a way of surprising." _

Winter was right. They truly did. Ghostly proved it to her right there and then. She couldn't believe he could cook. Her eyes landed on a figure right at the park entrance and smirked. The pink and purple stood out perfectly. Lord Daniel. She whispered his name out to her boyfriend, who looked out of the corner of his eyes and smiled widely.

The plan was going right.

After this, Daniel wouldn't dare to step towards them… until he did with a paper in his hand and Ghostly downright growled. Violet was taken back. Ghostly _**never **_growled, and she'd be lying when she said she didn't find it… hot. Okay, being someone like Ghostly, who wasn't usually prone to fighting, hearing him growl was downright refreshing, giving out a side people didn't see to the kind type. And Violet liked that side.

Daniel didn't seem to think it was a date. In his mind, it was just a friendly picnic, and he didn't seem to notice it was the same guy whom he first saw at the beach kissing her at all.

"Violet," Daniel greeted ignoring Ghostly. "I've been looking for you! I was wondering where you went off too. Anyways, I have this for you."

Before Violet could throw it away, Ghostly's hand shot out and grabbed it. Daniel, then, finally noticed him and frowned. Violet smiled to herself as she put her glass to her lips.

"That isn't for you," Daniel told him. "It's for her… so if you don't mind…"

"Oh, I should just let you give a poem to my girlfriend?" Ghostly replied, shocking the Lord. "She doesn't like romantic poems. She doesn't even like romance that much. Yeah, there'll be the odd time when she'll like the romantic act given to her," here Violet nodded in agreement, "- but she doesn't like it all the time like you're doing! Isn't that, _Lord_ Daniel?"

Daniel was taken back the way his name was said. "Who are you?" he asked instead of replying with a snarky reply.

"Ghostly Alder, Violet's boyfriend," Ghostly said, standing up. Violet noticed how Ghostly was much taller than Daniel. The lord had to look up for once. "And I believe she told you so many times she doesn't want to get back with you. And you aren't listening."

"I know she loves me," Daniel shrugged. "It'll just be a matter of time before she realizes it."

Ghostly snarled. "Yeah, right." He crossed his arms. Violet's jaw dropped when she realized how Poppy said Alder men could get protective. Ruby backed that up when she said Sir Alder got pretty protective when men they didn't know approached her. "Listen here, I'm telling you once. Back off!"

"Ghostly?" Violet asked. "What are you doing?"

"Doing what I was told, not letting you go," Ghostly replied with a warm smile before turning to look at Daniel with a frown. "You're so lucky my family isn't known for fighting." Then, he grabbed Daniel by the collar and forced the man on his toes, surprising Violet even more. "But listen here, if I ever hear you're bugging my girl again, then… well, there's a few people, one that easily comes to mind, that could mess you up and make you beg to head back to mommy."

_Dallas, _Violet thought, _There's no doubt Ghostly is thinking about Dallas. He was a fighter back in grade school and Ghostly remembers all about it. Plus, Dallas would be over the moon to help his best friend out._

"Are you threatening me?" Daniel asked with a snarl. Ghostly didn't even flinch. Violet could guess Ol' Gabby taught him that. Maybe even Patrick or Gino.

"Na," Ghostly said with a smirk. He totally was. Because he was pissed and doing what Alder men did best. Protecting. "I'm just warning you nicely."

Ghostly dropped the prince and watched as Daniel straightened his outfit before watching Violet tear up the poem with a shake of her head. She stood up and kissed Ghostly on the lips, who returned it happily and the lord stomped away from them.

Violet pulled away with a smile. "Holy shit," she breathed. "Please, for the love of god, get protective more."

"That hot?" Ghostly laughed, pulling her close.

"More so than ever," Violet replied. "I never thought Alder men could be hot while they're protective. Just, Jesus, holy shit. Our friends would not believe how angry you had just gotten."

Ghostly kissed her cheek before nuzzling her neck. "Hey, I know what I want, and what I need to protect. You're one of them."

"I swear to god if that doesn't make our friends jealous, I don't know what will," Violet kissed him again.

Her boyfriend could only laugh.


	9. A Friendly Advice

_**9\. A Friendly Advice**_

"All done kiddo," Justice smiled as he put the finishing touches on Ghostly's tattoo, whom smiled in reply. "Looks pretty damn good."

"Thanks, Justice," Ghostly replied as he paid the price before walking out of the shop. "See you around."

As he walked out into the beach, Ghostly rubbed his temples. He remembered the whole picnic thing and smiled when he remembered Violet saying he needed to protective more. He chuckled as he pulled out his phone and took a picture of his finished tattoo and sent it off to her. He didn't get a reply right away and he shrugged. Violet was probably at her job right now, so he didn't mind waiting for her.

He stopped when he saw Winter sitting on the sand, wearing her bikini while she strummed weakly on the guitar.

"Winter?" He called as he stepped to sit beside her. "What are you doing here? I thought would had work or something."

"Hmm?" Winter looked at him with a slight smile. "Oh, uncle gave me the day off. Said I looked like I needed it more than actually working my ass off like always. I guess I needed it too."

Ghostly nodded. "What's on your mind? I hardly ever see you here unless you're with Raven or Violet."

"My mind is still wondering what to do about Goth Boy," Winter confessed, playing with her necklace. Ghostly smiled. Violet had told him about the necklace Winter always wore. "I mean- he has a girlfriend and we still kiss…"

"Hey, people in love do stupid things," Ghostly replied, putting his hand on her shoulder. "How long has Goth Boy been in love with you?"

"Since I ruled the goths," Winter sighed. "He wanted to be with me until I left… then he found Yuki and here he is now. Years later, happily in a relationship."

Ghostly frowned. "Bet he isn't so happy," he chuckled. "He's never been happy until you came back. His happiness depends on you."

"Like I'll believe that," Winter scoffed looking away. "I know he still hates me deep down. He's just trying his hardest to avoid it. That's all and I know he'll crack soon enough to yell at me."

"I doubt it. I mean, c'mon, why would he have kissed you if he hated you?"

Winter shrugged. "Because… it fit the moment or whatever?"

"Okay, so, I guess that could be why."

Winter frowned. She thought about Ghostly's words. Goth Boy's happiness wasn't depending on her anymore. How could it be when he couldn't get over the fact that she left them all together? She wasn't a goth anymore. He could tell his group she was back, but that didn't do anything about her. She wasn't going back to a place she wouldn't feel happy in. She was very happy with playing the guitar Owen had bought her. Winter sighed.

Owen.

He was still off playing with his band and wouldn't be coming here until at least a few more weeks or what have him.

She could survive without him for sure. After all, she had lived without even knowing him when she first arrived in Augusta. But she wondered how long Yuki would believe she was going to steal the goths?

"How can I convince Yuki I'm not going to steal the goths away from them? I'm not even a goth anymore," Winter sighed heavily as she closed her eyes. Ghostly frowned. "Yet she believes I'm going to do so."

"Dunno," Ghostly shrugged, rubbing his neck. "But, hey, don't let it get you down, Winter. Just… keep your mind clear, okay?"

"Yeah, okay…" Winter mumbled, getting up. "Whatever happened with Lord Daniel? Did you deal with him?"

Ghostly nodded as he got up. "Yeah, I did. I warned him. Doubt he'll actually listen though," he chuckled. "I know Dallas would love to pay him a little visit. He's been going on about how we should do something. I think he'll be happy to know I have a favor to ask of him."

"Don't get too hard on him," Winter laughed. "He'll go crying to mommy."

"He'll handle anything," Ghostly replied as he walked with her towards the exit of the beach.

Winter rolled her eyes. She didn't believe that one bit but how could she have said anything against him? Ghostly didn't think Daniel would actually listen to his words, but somehow, he had a feeling he'd be able to see how Violet wasn't into him. He just hoped that Daniel would be able to see it soon because he was tired of having Daniel trying to get Violet.

"Have a good day," Winter waved goodbye as Ghostly went the other way and she sighed heavily as her mind wandered off to the kiss. "Fuck me. Why can't I think about anything else?"

Her phone began ringing as she walked down the street. Winter's eyes shined brightly when she realized it was Owen. She clicked answer as fast as she could and brought the phone to her ear and couldn't wait to hear Owen's voice once more.

"Owen," She said.

"Sweets," Owen replied in his stupid voice. "What's going on? I've just finished up a tour."

Winter shifted. "Uh… I kissed Goth Boy." Owen went silent. "He kissed me, and I just… responded. Now, everything's a total storm of holy crap. I'm not even sure what to do."

"Well, uh…" Owen trailed off. "You love him, yeah? And he loves you, so doesn't that mean you're together?"

"He has a girlfriend."

"Holy fucking shit. That changes shit, doesn't it."

Winter rolled her eyes. "No shit, sherlock. Changes everything about it. I have no idea what to do anymore."

"Dunno… what to say …"

Wasn't that wonderful?


	10. A Strange Love Confession?

_**10\. A Strange Love Confession? **_

"So you were hit by a car…?" Winter asked slowly as she sat next to Goth Boy in the Hospital. Goth Boy nodded in return.

Goth Boy nodded and breathed deeply. "I was," he exhaled, "They didn't mean to though. They paid the fees so my parents wouldn't have to worry. But I survived a coma a while ago, what makes you think I can't survive this?" Winter was a bit shocked to hear this but didn't say anything.

She folded her hands together in her lap, to keep herself from tugging on her hair. "I wouldn't even say anything about it, Gothy. I wouldn't dare to either. You're literally between life or death and you're pulling over to life with knives. You think I'd actually make jokes about you not surviving this?" Goth Boy didn't respond anymore as he looked away. "... I take it you're still embarrassed out the kiss?"

Goth Boy growled lowly at the mention, despite how his heart tugged with a tad bit of pleasure to know he finally kissed her. "It shouldn't have happened, we both know it. But we can't even say anything about it."

Winter stood up, more shock than ever to hear that. She was seriously thinking about ripping the necklace off of her neck to prove she wasn't thinking about it. But she couldn't. Goth Boy would be crushed because she knew it kept him happy, and she knew she would be too. She loved the necklace with the jewel. She sighed as she ran a hand through her hair. Goth Boy looked at his best friend and gulped. He could see her gripping the necklace and was nervous. Was she going to be ripping that off? Luckily, she didn't, which gave him happiness to know. He shifted before reaching out his hand for her to take, and without thinking, she took it.

"I'm sorry I said that," Goth Boy replied. "But, we're both so… nervous and unsure around each other now, Winter. What kind of friends are we anyways? A goth, and a musician."

Winter sighed heavily as she heard Goth Boy's words and couldn't help but feel offended in a way. She felt bad for Yuki. The poor girl didn't know of the kiss and would be crushed. Her uncle wasn't sure what to think, and even Owen was shocked to learn of his ex being kissed by her best friend. But, hey, he didn't have a say in her life anymore. He knew it and he was supporting her as her friend. They were better off as friends anyways. But Goth Boy?

She couldn't help but think what could've been without her leaving.

Her red eyes never left Goth Boy as she sat back down. "Were you really going to confess to me the day I left town without a word?"

Goth Boy nodded.

"I was, you know this, I told you. Back then, I really loved you, and my feelings kept growing until I couldn't take it anymore. I didn't want to stay in the dark and watch you go for someone else. But when I got to your house and it was your uncle who opened the door and told me you were gone with your father off to Augusta, my entire world fell," He sighed heavily as he recalled the day. "But the day Ray said you were coming home, or when Yuki told me, somehow I felt like I could finally tell you again. But I was with Yuki, and I knew it couldn't happen. Winter, you have no idea how much the feelings remained. I thought it'll go away within a week after I met Yuki, but no. Even when we were well into the relationship, they still didn't."

The former goth bite her lip. "I feel like total shit, I should've texted you. I should've told you I was leaving but it… happened so quickly."

They spent the last thirty minutes talking about what could've happened if Winter hadn't left the city. Both admitted they could've worked, and things would've been better for the goths. But Goth Boy didn't admit how he could've might Yuki still. "Winter, I don't know what to do," he admitted, "Right now, I feel like it's between you and Yuki. I haven't even told my girlfriend, and… if she knows, she'll go after you."

Winter rubbed her temples. "Not if you tell her the truth. Look, I'll handle Yuki if I must, but 'till that time comes, it'll be us trying to figure it all out. I have no idea what the kiss means for us. Okay? Even I'm confused," she admitted.

Goth Boy just frowned. "You're confused? I doubt you can handle Yuki, Winter. She bites faces when she's angry. I don't want her biting your face. Who knows what'll happen if she knows where you live."

"You think I'll take some weird facing biting girl showing up at my house?" Winter smirked with a laugh and Goth Boy chuckled. "No. Never. Even my uncle wouldn't put up with it. Look, just tell Yuki everything, and hope for the best. If she doesn't want you talking with me again, I'll leave you alone."

"No," Goth Boy growled. "I'm not going to stop talking to you again. Not after all this time. She can't do that to me, to keep me away from my childhood friend? I'm not allowing it! She can't do that, Winter, not to me, and not to you." Winter shifted, and nodded slowly. "I'll handle Yuki… tonight."

Winter blinked in surprise. "Tonight?" she echoed. "But… what if you're not ready and chicken out? Which is fine, because I'll even do it if you want."

"It's not your duty," Goth Boy sighed. "It's mine. I can handle Yuki. No one else can. Believe me Winter, it'll be fine," he replied. "Please, let me handle it all. Now, isn't your uncle waiting for you?"

"I guess I do," Winter beamed before kissing his cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow, Goth Boy."

"Y… Yeah," Goth Boy smiled as he watched her leave the room.

Once his friend left, Goth Boy sighed as he reached for his phone and unlocked it as he searched for Yuki's number. His heart was pounding but it had to happen. He couldn't stay in the dark, waiting for the right moment to tell Yuki about everything. His mind didn't care anymore and his heart was screaming at him to do it now. He took a huge gulp and pressed her contact name and waited for her to pick up.

When she picked up, she sounded so happy and he winced at how he was about to ruin it all by one single confession. He would make sure she wouldn't dare try to find Winter. He took a moment to listen to Yuki's words before he decided he was ready to bring that happiness crashing down.

He hoped she could understand.

"Yuki… I need to tell you something," Goth Boy admitted. "And I want you to listen to me before you speak, okay? I want you to hear me out, alright? No talking until I'm done."

"Okay," Yuki replied. "Yuki's listening."

"Alright, here… we go…" Goth Boy gulped before taking a huge breath as he rubbed his neck. "I went to speak with Winter Takara a few days ago, before the accident, and we admitted a few things to each other, mainly things from back then. Well, it was mostly me admitting things because I thought I was the reason she left when it wasn't at all me," he was surprised about how quiet Yuki had been so far, so he kept going, "Yet… one thing lead to another and we found ourselves having a good time like we were best friends again like she never left… Yuki, after a couple moments of being quiet, we kissed. A-and she had nothing to do with it. I did it all, Yuki. I kissed her and… I didn't know why… it just felt right…"

Yuki was silent for a good few minutes before Goth Boy thought he might have to ask her if she was there still but he held his breath as he waited for the yelling. After a couple of moments, he couldn't take it anymore and spoke once more.

"Yuki?" He asked slowly. "You, uh… you still there?"

"Goth Boy kissed Winter…" Yuki repeated slowly and Goth Boy winced heavily. This wasn't going to be good. "Why did Goth Boy kiss Winter!?"

"It felt right…" Goth Boy replied weakly. "Yuki, I'm sorry."

"Did it feel right?" Yuki asked, making Goth Boy's jaw drop. "Did it feel right to Goth Boy? Does Yuki need to bite her face to make her understand Goth Boy is Yuki's boyfriend?"

"No, no facing biting," Goth Boy sighed. "And… I don't know, Yuki. I'm confessed, okay? I have no idea what to do…"

Yuki nodded slowly. "Yuki needs time to think." She hung up.

When Goth Boy thought back on his conversation earlier with Winter, Yuki didn't react nearly like he thought, but… maybe it was because of the shock? He didn't know. Then, he stopped. The talk he had with Winter it almost sounded like a weird, strange, love confession.


	11. Epilogue: Halves Of The Heart

_**11\. Epilogue: Halves Of The Heart **_

Violet stared down at a necklace she held in her hands. She had thought Ghostly had gotten for her, but he had said he didn't. She could only assume it had been Daniel and she groaned heavily when she figured it out. Ghostly had enough and called up Dallas, who gladly paid a visit to the prince. Right now, Violet honestly wished it had been Ghostly who gave her the necklace and she felt her throat become dry. Raven had told her what had happened between Goth Boy, Winter, and Yuki. Goth Boy and Yuki were done, and now it could possibly be Goth Boy and Winter. She stared at her wall as she thought about what to do with the necklace.

It was nice, yes, but she didn't want to keep it.

She barely saw Ghostly coming into her room after being allowed into the house by her mother. He sat down next to her and kissed her cheek before she relaxed into his hold. His brown eyes moved down to the necklace and a frown sat on his face. He knew she liked it, but it was only because it was from her favorite store. She barely liked jewelry, but it was a nice necklace. She couldn't give it away because that would have Daniel try again harder than before. He gulped before putting his hand over the necklace, and she shared a look with him.

"Dallas is speaking with him," Ghostly told her, kissing her head while rubbing her arm with his hand as he pulled her close. "He won't bother you anymore, Violet. I promise you."

"What if he does?" Violet asked with a sigh. "I know he'll keep on going 'till he does something we'll both be regretting our reactions to it. I don't want to lose you. You haven't tried changing me, he has."

"And I never will change you," Ghostly replied. "Look, I'm sure Dallas will send Lord Daniel running for the hills of Wales. It won't be long until he's on the plane trip home. If he doesn't, Dallas will keep it up and his buddies will help as well. He isn't afraid of jail, Vi. He's been in worst places before when we were younger." Violet looked at him. "Oh, yeah, Dallas has been in jail before when he was younger. His first time was when he was 16. He stole some items. I forget the other."

"Wow," Violet mumbled. "You're friends with a criminal." Ghostly shrugged. He didn't see the big deal. Dallas hadn't been in jail since he left BearTown, and he was doing really good. Besides, he'll just bail his best friend out of there the moment Dallas landed himself in the slammer. Violet smiled and kissed her boyfriend's cheek. "Whatever. Has long as Daniel is dealt with, I'm fine."

"He will be," Ghostly grinned. "Trust me. Dallas is real protective over his friends. He'll make sure Daniel is on the plane." For a moment, he sounded like a psycho but he knew he meant no harm.

Ghostly's phone began ringing and the blue haired teen picked it up before seeing Dallas's name across the screen and grinned. Dallas had told him how he dealt with Daniel and even drove the poor guy to the airport. Ghostly chuckled before putting Dallas on speakerphone so Violet could listen in. Dallas sounded so happy that he was able to deal with the dick. Violet gulped and asked how he had dealt with Daniel, and Dallas went silent for a moment before simply saying Daniel met his little friends.

Fist one and fist two.

Violet's jaw dropped. "Holy shit, you beat him up?" she asked.

"Well… not me, really, more like… my friends," Dallas replied. "They didn't really like Daniel as much as I did. But, hey, don't worry. I didn't tell him Ghost sent me. And Ghost didn't even know I was beating him up."

"I really didn't," Ghostly laughed nervously. "But if it's found out, I'm so trouble Dallas. I just hope you know what you're doing." Dallas laughed and told him not to worry for his little life. "But, he's gone? Off to Wales?"

"Oh, yeah, just saw the plane leave," Dallas grinned. "Have no fear, if he comes back, I'll be waiting for your command, bro. I'll leave you two to happily celebrate. Get some, bro!"

"Dallas!" The two shouted, bright red for Dallas hung up with laughter. Ghostly whined as he shook his head with embarrassment while Violet groaned heavily before falling back down on her bed.

Violet looked at her boyfriend. "You're friends with a moron."

"I know," Ghostly shook his head, "I know. But, hey, he's not bad once you really get to know him at all. He's… special. He's the best kind of guy to have as a friend because he's the kind of person to protective whoever friends with his friends. He likes you a lot, and says you're the one for me too."

"Geez," Violet laughed, kissing Ghostly on the lips. "Aren't you popular? I never would've thought you'd have friends in high places, who would do such a thing just because they know you."

"Hey," Ghostly kissed her back. "I have like, no, friends in high places. Dallas is just a tough guy who doesn't like anyone messing with his friends and family is all."

"Dumbass."

The two laughed before sharing another kiss. At least Daniel was gone, back to wales, they wouldn't have to worry about him. But something back in Ghostly's mind was starting to think even though Daniel was gone, there would be another moment when he reappeared into their lives to try to break them apart once more.

But he wouldn't even dare to think about it right now anyways. He could live knowing Daniel was gone, and wouldn't be bothering with them anymore.

"You know, Violet," Ghostly said after a moment of kissing. "I really thought I wouldn't find a half to my heart, but I thought wrong. You are my half to my heart."

Violet smiled softly and kissed him once more. "And you're mine."

* * *

Daniel groaned as he walked towards his house. He grumbled about how Dallas beat him up with his lackeys and groaned heavily when he saw Spencer coming towards him. The guard snickered before straight out laughing at the way Daniel looked. The lord had a black eye, and a few bruises on his arms due to Dallas's lackeys holding him down. Daniel didn't know why Spencer wasn't concerned.

"Shut up," Lord Daniel groaned as he walked up to the doors. "You wouldn't be laughing if it was you."

Spencer grinned. "Oh, yeah, totally," he laughed. "I didn't get beat up 'cause I didn't go off like a crazy ex for his ex girlfriend, like you, right, Lord Daniel?"

"I thought I could win her back," Daniel grumbled as he walked into the palace and looked around for his mother. "Where's mother?" he asked, gazing at the guard.

"Hell if I know," Spencer shrugged. "She's been hangin' around her friend, Roland. You know… the King of Scotland?" Daniel nodded. "Yeah, well, they've been exchanging letters and all, so… Roland's in the Kingdom for a while, and he's got his daughter with him too."

Lord Daniel paled. "Butter?" Spencer nodded. "Oh, wonderful, Princess Butter." Spencer grinned and the prince shook his head as he walked into the bathroom to clean his black eye. "I hope I will not have to chat with her. Much less her father who's obsessed with cupcakes."

"Oh, you will have to chat with her," Spencer explained, leaning against the wall while his hand rested on his hilte of his sword. "Duchess Beverly and King Roland have been… saying something about bethroling you and Princess Butter."

Daniel's jaw dropped. "What!?"

"Yup," Spencer nodded. "They've agreed, and talkin' about everything else now. So… have fun with that, Lord Daniel. You're in the deepness now. Duchess has never really approved of Violet Nightshade anyways."

"But mother told me…"

Spencer rolled his eyes and groaned heavily. "She lied, Lord Daniel. She wanted you gone enough so she could make the deal without you knowing. Can't escape it now, you're gettin' married, Lord Daniel. To Princess Butter." Lord Daniel whined at the news.

"Oh, how wonderful of mother…" Lord Daniel sighed heavily as he cleaned up his wounds. "I can't believe I have to be married to someone I don't wish to be."

Spencer chuckled. "Perhaps that's what you get for leaving."

"Please, just be quiet…"

* * *

Goth Boy had been allowed out of the Hospital a few days later, and he could barely think straight. He didn't know what to think. Yuki ended up calling him, and said she thought long enough. So, they met up in his house because his parents wanted to keep their eyes on him before he could walk around outside, just to be safe. When he met up with Yuki, she looked like she might cry, and he only listened to how she thought their relationship was based on lies, and he winced.

He didn't think it was like that but nodded in respectfulness and wished her well before she left his house.

He was really dumped by this point. His dad gave him a look which told his son that he felt bad, but Goth Boy knew his dad was just glad he didn't have to deal with his boy's weird girlfriend who liked to bite faces. Goth Boy sighed and looked at his laptop, trying to see what was new on youtube to just watch as he didn't feel like writing poetry.

"Hey," Winter's voice came through and he looked up to see his friend and he smiled weakly before putting his laptop aside. "I heard what happened with Yuki. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault," Goth Boy replied. "I'm the one who kissed you. I caused it myself. You're not at fault anymore, Winter. Don't go thinking you're to blame."

Winter sat on his bed. "How long are you supposed to be on bedrest? Lynx looks like he'll crack if you hurt yourself and Tana doesn't seem to be resting easy." Goth Boy chuckled at how his parents looked like.

""Till the rest I'm well enough," Goth Boy shrugged. "Don't matter. I'm going to be fine. They'll let me leave the house when the trust the outside world again. They should know it was a stupid accident."

Winter sighed with a smirk. "It wasn't stupid," she pointed out. "You weren't looking at all." Goth Boy rolled his eyes before smiling softly, and Winter laughed. "Stupid nighttime more like it."

"Or drivers."

"Oh yeah, stupid drivers."

Goth Boy shifted and bite his lip. He didn't think he should really say anything, just when he got dumped, but the kiss was still fresh in his mind. He gulped as he looked at Winter's red eyes. "Winter…?" He asked softly, gripping the blanket. "Can I tell you something…?"

"Sure," Winter nodded. "You know you can tell me anything, Gothy."

"Right, yeah…" Goth Boy nodded before taking a deep breath. "As dark as I am, with all my dark poetry, but I will always find enough light to adore you to pieces with all my pieces. I wanted to confess to you as best I can, but my heart is a void. The void is a mirror. I see my face and feel loathing and horror. My indifference to man has shut me out. I now live in a world of ghosts, a prisoner in my dreams. My heart is in half, even when I was with Yuki, it was still half. She couldn't bring it together, and I couldn't understand why. I thought, if I went with her, then I would be able to get over you, but I can't. Nothing ever worked." Winter's jaw dropped as she listened to Goth Boy but didn't speak. "Winter, I am totally madly deeply in love with you but to confess these words makes my heart tug like it's found the other half…"

Winter gulped. "I thought you hated romance," she whispered. "But here you are, saying romantic things." Goth Boy smiled weakly. "Have you been reading romantic things online, Gothy? How did you end up like this when you were always so dark?"

"I, uh, read a few things…" He said, pushing his laptop aside.

"Idiot," Winter shook her head with a laugh. "Is that what your confession was going to be like back then?"

"Eh, give or take."

Winter rolled her eyes before leaning inwards a bit. "You're a total moron. You should've just said you loved me like a normal dude." Goth Boy rolled his eyes.

"Whatever," he grinned. He shouldn't be doing this so soon after his break up, but hey, he had a chance after so long. Maybe this was a good thing he and Yuki broke up. She could be happier with someone else.

After a moment, Winter gulped before gently pressing her lips to Goth Boy's and felt his arms wrap around her waist. She swore she felt a small smile on his expression as they kissed.

Maybe her own heart was in half before this moment…


End file.
